


Best Boy Kenma

by othersunsets



Series: The Haikyuu Oneshots [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Forehead Kisses, Gaming, Gender-neutral Reader, Kenma Is Best Boy, Kissing, Kuroo Tetsurou is a Good Friend, M/M, Other, Romantic Fluff, So much sweetness, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, but we already knew that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:20:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28156716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/othersunsets/pseuds/othersunsets
Summary: you meet up with your bf Kenma after practice and lovely lovey dovey couple sweetness ensues
Relationships: Kozume Kenma/Reader
Series: The Haikyuu Oneshots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2058108
Comments: 4
Kudos: 91





	Best Boy Kenma

You wait outside for an hour for Kenma to finish volleyball practice, and his soft smile as he sees you makes it all worth it.

“I’m sorry...practice ran late,” he says softly as you hug him, planting a soft kiss on his sweaty forehead. His two-toned hair is wet from water and exertion, and you run your fingers through the strands, attempting to pull them away from his face to no avail.

“That’s okay, baby,” you say softly, planting another kiss on his forehead and smiling as a blush flares across his face.

You’ve been dating Kenma for almost a year now, each day spent with him even better than the last. You met in a very cheesy, adorable way-Kenma had forgotten his umbrella that day, and Kuroo was home sick, so you shared your umbrella with him and walked home together from school. You’ve been inseparable ever since.

“Hey!” a voice blares out, and you look over to see Kuroo and Lev walking out of the gym. “Kenma! Don’t make your partner kiss you when you’re all sweaty like that.” Lev says, flicking Kenma in the shoulder. Kenma rolls his eyes, but stays quiet. Kuroo smiles at the two of you, laying his palm flat against your face and pushing you back ever so slightly.

“No PDA, chibi chan. Not on school grounds,” Kuroo smirks, teases you.

“Yeah ! Like he said ! No PDA ! Disgusting !!” Lev yells out.

You peel his hand off your face, and wrap your arms around Kenma even tighter, sticking out your tongue at Kuroo. He chuckles, and the three of you say goodbye to Lev before starting your daily walk home.

The sun is shining bright today, and you wrap one arm around Kenma and the other around Kuroo as the three of you talk and laugh. Kenma smiles softly, but is mostly quiet, listening to you and Kuroo talk and tease each other. Eventually, you say bye to Kuroo and end up at Kenma’s place, and you can see the relief clear on Kenma’s face as he unlocks the front door and the two of you head to his room.

It’s not that Kenma doesn’t like human interaction. People can just be overwhelming to him sometimes. As your relationship has progressed, you have grown especially adept at seeing when he is overwhelmed and acting accordingly, or giving him his space when he needs it. Sometimes he seems the most comfortable when it’s just the two of you in his room, sitting in comfortable silence, which you completely understand.

You lie down on Kenma’s bed and wait for him to take a shower. He’s cleaned up some, presumably because he knew you were coming over, but there are still a few piles of clothing strewn across the floor. The most impressive part of his room, however, is his desk and his gaming set up.

Kenma has spent the last few months building his gaming PC from scratch. You remember going to the store with him and watching as he tried to find a GPU that could handle 4k gaming, and sitting by him as he installed the latest Intel Core i7-10700 processor. Now he had really maxed out his build-he had built a 4K PC that could handle VR gaming, with an overclocking and RGB friendly mother-board, 16GB of RAM, 1TB SSD, a 850W Gold power supply, and excellent air flow. To top it all off, he had a GTRACING Luxury gaming chair, 1440P 144Hz monitors, and an ASTRO Gaming A50 headset. He was really proud of the setup.

Kenma reenters the room in an oversized black t-shirt and white gym shorts, wringing his hair dry with his towel. His cheeks are stained pink from the heat of the shower, and he smiles softly, turning the fan on before walking over to you and leaning over to give you a soft kiss on the lips.

“What do you want to do today?” He asks you.

“You can play games, baby. I don’t mind,” you say.

“Oh…” Kenma looks away for a moment, his ears red, before he looks back at you. “Then...can we do what we did last time?”

“Of course,” you say, giving him another soft kiss. Kenma holds his hand out to help you up, and he walks over to his desk, powering on his PC and monitors and sitting on the chair. After he sets everything up and puts on his headset, you climb onto his lap facing him, and you rest your head on his shoulder, making sure to leave his arms free and mobile so he can play.

You had first climbed onto his lap a few weeks ago while he was gaming to distract him (waiting until he was in between rounds so he didn’t get too distracted), but to your surprise, he had smiled happily, nuzzling you and adjusting you so that you could sit comfortably while he played. Ever since then, it had become routine for you two, something that you did at least once a week whenever he was playing a less intense game.

You close your eyes and delight in the heat of Kenma’s chest as it rises and falls, and his heartbeat, slow and steady, lulls you into a calm state. He smells like shampoo, and little droplets of water from his still damn hair drop down onto his shoulders. The sound and cool breeze of the fan washes over you, and in that moment you feel so happy.

You pull Kenma’s headset slightly off of one ear to whisper: “You make me feel so safe, baby.”

And Kenma blushes, jolts, and loses the round.

“I’m sorry-” you say, turning around to see the ‘Game Over’ flash across the screen. But Kenma turns you back to him, planting a soft kiss on the tip of your nose.

“It’s okay. You’re so much more important to me,” he says. And he kisses you, his game long-forgotten.


End file.
